In recent years, access to wireless data communication has proliferated. For example, coverage of mobile telecommunication networks (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE, etc.) and WiFi networks has steadily expanded. This has created an expectation, in some users, of continuous and instant wireless connectivity, and being able to access content by way of wireless data communication at all times. However, despite advances in wireless data communication, many wireless and backhaul access links are unreliable, low-rate, or high latency, and many coverage gaps still exist. As a result, users may fail to obtain content data when desired.
Pre-fetching of content data has been employed to improve Quality of Experience to users in various aspects. For example, content data may be pre-fetched from remote content sources to a mobile device. However, if the network links between the mobile device and the remote content sources are unreliable or low-rate, then the content data may not be retrieved in time. Even further, the links between the mobile device and the remote content sources may be costly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, devices, and methods that address at least some of the above-noted shortcomings.